


Nice to meet you(r lips) stranger

by 9_tek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Concert, Concert AU, F/F, Love at First Sight, Modern AU, Punk Rock, TonDC, the grounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_tek/pseuds/9_tek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If love at first sight exists Clarke is sure this is it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is dragged by her friends to a concert of Lexa's band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this freaking amazing fan art!  
> http://systemflaw.tumblr.com/post/113238743284/the-100-au-octavia-raven-clarke-lexa-and-anya

 

 _Octavia is such a pain in the ass_ Clarke thought as she opened her closet to put on the first piece of clothing she could find, because she so did not care how she was going to look. She’s not at all into punk rock music and she should be studying. Med school was hard enough even in freshman year, without Octavia constantly nagging her to go out almost every night. But how could a senior in high school understand that? She most of the time had good excuses for not going, but it was Raven’s birthday so she couldn’t say no. _But why in the world would they want to go to a stupid concert_ she kept on whining in her head _they could’ve just thrown a nice little house party or something._

            She heard the sound of the horn just as she was putting on her dirty boots. _Who cares if they’re dirty_ she just wanted to get this over with. _Oh fuck it_ she pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail as she looked in the mirror, not putting on any makeup to cover the dark circles under her blue eyes. She had a loose grey hoody on, casual skinny-ish denim jeans and yes dirty boots. She basically looked like a scarecrow, but she really didn’t care. She shrugged her shoulders as she left the mirror behind, locking the door of her modest apartment.

            At least she didn’t have to walk. She got into Lincoln’s car. Everyone was already there. She got in the back, sitting next to Raven and Wick who didn’t even bother to say hi as they were too preoccupied making out. She rolled her eyes at them. She wished Raven happy birthday earlier on campus so the exchange of words was not necessary. Raven studied mechanical engineering at the same college, she was a freshman as well.  
“Hi!” She said, leaning forward greeting Octavia and her boyfriend in the driver’s seat as she tried to ignore the annoying couple beside her, still doing what they were doing a minute ago, Clarke was sure.  
“Thanks for picking me up.”  
“No problem.” Lincoln smiled at her in the review mirror as they took off.  
“What is this stupid pub called again?” she asked poking Octavia’s shoulder.  
“TonDc.” Octavia responded with a grin. “It just opened like a few weeks ago and my classmates are crazy about it. They said the place is really cool and the bands they hire on weekends are usually pretty sick. But duh, I mean just think about tonight’s guest.”  
“Huh?” Clarke blurt out.  
“Please tell me that doesn’t mean you don’t know who The Grounders are!” Octavia turned around as she shook her head in disbelief.  
“Well I don’t.” Clarke said sticking her tongue out. “Why is that a big deal?”  
“They are the best known local band. They even started getting national recognition recently” Octavia said quickly. “Lincoln’s best friend is the drummer.”  
“Oh you mean Gustus?” Clarke looked at her surprised. “I didn’t know that.”  
“Well now you do. I can’t believe you haven’t been to any of their gigs with us before.” Octavia shook her head once again.  
“Give up O, we all know she’s a nerd.” Raven finally freed her lips from Wick’s to join in on the conversation.  
“Look who’s talking” Wick laughed at her comment.  
They continued teasing Clarke for the rest of the ride, the car shaking in hysterical laughter and she already regretted going out.  
She loved her friends though. She’s known them since elementary school and they meant the world to her. She just really didn’t feel like hanging out, especially that night for some odd reason. She should be making her mom proud.

            When they got there, the pub was already full with good-looking, well-dressed fans, mostly college and high school students, including her friends and she should’ve felt awkward, but she still didn’t give a damn about how she looked.  
“Guys I’m going to the restroom.” She told her friends in a hurry as she felt mother-nature calling.  
_Ugh I hate public toilets, why didn’t I do this at home…_

            Of course there was an endless line at the women’s toilet. She could barely get in the room. It was full of girls trying to make themselves even more presentable, refreshing their make-up, checking every detail about their appearance. Clarke did not understand them at all, these things didn’t matter to her.  
_I should make an effort tonight for Raven though_ she thought to herself while she was washing up.

            When she finally made it out, music was already playing, the band Octavia was so excited about was on stage. Clarke didn’t pay any attention. Not to the stage, not to the music. She was trying to find her friends, a task which seemed impossible. The crowd doubled if not tripled while she was gone. There was almost no place to step. She scouted the room for a while, but then gave up any hope of spotting them, since she couldn’t see past the row of people in front of her. She wanted to get her phone out, but then discovered she either left in Lincoln’s car or back home. She sight _oh well_ and leaned with her back against the rough and cold brick wall, all the way back at the end of the pub, hiding behind the crowd.

            Since she had nothing better to do and couldn’t get to her friends or out of there, she took a look at the stage. Which was the best decision of her life!  
Her eyes automatically fell on this person as if magnets were pulling her eyes in that direction, like a higher power wanted this to happen, no excuses.  
She was staring at the most beautiful human being she’s ever seen... And that individual was staring right back at her…  
The girl wasn’t tall, but she was definitely long looking because of her perfectly shaped legs. Her eyes were a flawless combination of hazel and green with an impalpable _something_ in them. Clarke could swear the girl was seeing in the depth of her soul with that glare. Her chestnut brown hair was wild, Clarke could tell even though it was braided in the most complex way she’s ever seen. The girl was dressed all black, with a no sleeve shirt, exposing the tattoo on her right biceps, ripped skinny jeans and Chuck Taylor sneakers. But the thing that most caught Clarke’s attention was her make up. She’s never seen anything like that before. It was all smudged. The combination of her eyeliner and mascara looked like she’s been crying for the past hour. But really, it wasn’t like that at all. The appearance suggested strength, leadership, power, character and somewhat stoicism. The girl, in a weird way looked like the devil, but gosh her singing was the voice of an angel. _Maybe she’s a fallen one_ Clarke thought. The vocalist was dominant on stage, commanding everyone’s attention around her. She was playing the bass guitar effortlessly, with talent Clarke has never witnessed come to life before. She could tell this ability ran through the bandleader’s ( _duh_ ) veins as she was moving with such grace and elegance on the stage, like a warrior on the battlefield as if her life depended on it.  
She was obviously gorgeous, but that’s not why Clarke thought she was absolutely stunning. But because the girl was captivating in personality. Clarke knew this was weird and kind of stupid, but she felt like somehow she knew her, like they had a connection. The vocalist was mesmerizing, charismatic without saying a word and her whole being radiated with trustworthiness, courage, faithfulness and righteousness. Clarke could so clearly see there was so much more to her than the smudged mascara and emotionless facial expression. There was something burning deep within the singer’s eyes and Clarke caught herself desperately wanting to find out what it was, like it was a big secret waiting to be discovered.

            The whole concert went on like this. Clarke staring at her, not breaking the eye contact, not even for one second. Everything disappeared around her. And the vocalist was staring right back at her, scanning Clarke relentlessly as if she were looking for answers she’s never thought possible to find. They had maybe an hour long conversation with their eyes, while floating above the crowd, above the music.  
Then suddenly the room went dark, except for one spotlight shining down on HER. She kept on singing passionately while she put the bass guitar down, then she grabbed the microphone and started walking down the stairs. _She’s personally greeting and thanking the fans, that’s nice_ Clarke thought. But the girl didn’t stop to shake hands or nod, she kept on walking making her way through the crowd. Clarke even lost sight of her a few times between the waves of people, being obligated to lose the eye contact she so desperately tried to maintain, somehow afraid of losing it.

            And then she froze. The singer was still walking, holding her gaze again, but this time she was so much closer. Clarke let out a breathe she didn’t realize she was holding, but then involuntarily gasped for another as the mesmerizing fallen angel stopped in front of her. And the last thing Clarke remembered hearing was that out of the world voice singing.  
_And girl you’re so beautiful_  
Your blue eyes weaken my soul…  
  
Every decent The Grounders fan knew that the word _blue_ was in that moment added to the lyrics.  
Instrumental music kept on playing in the background, while the bandleader reached out as she carefully cupped Clarke's face in her hand, after slowly caressing her cheeks with her fingertip, now touching the back of her neck, leaning forward, drawing Clark in for a kiss. Her eyes scanning Clark’s in the process. She peacefully closed her once she felt Clarke was comfortable and relaxed.  
The kiss was gentle and soft, but still passionate in the beginning, as the singer breathed Clarke in, memorizing her taste, her every feature and move, exploring her lips with precision as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed to do so. Clarke was taken aback by the tenderness of the girls actions. She was still startled from the kiss itself, but she was not expecting it to be that astounding.  
So she broke the kiss, just for a split second to catch her breath again as she went in harder this time. What surprised her even more then was that blink of an eye while she stopped. The girl in front of her completely froze, not moving an inch, not even breathing as if she feared she’d done something wrong, giving Clarke the space and opportunity to reject her.  
So Clarke pulled her closer, arms on her waist. And the girl did not hesitate. She tangled her finger up in Clarke’s hair. This time the kiss was a bit rough, but strangely still benign and silky and even more passionate. The dark haired girl very gently squeezed Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth tenderly sucking on it, slowly and carefully pulling backward so that Clarke’s lip smoothly slid through her teeth. She repeated the maneuver with her upper lip, then charily explored Clarke’s lips with her tongue, asking for permission. And as Clarke gave it to her she started swimming in the most euphoric feeling she’s ever experienced.  
This was definitely the best kiss she’s ever had and she didn’t want it to end. She was burning up and felt a negligible suspicion of faint and dizziness. They had such perfect chemistry it left her breathless and if there was such a thing as love at first sight than this was it.  
The singer slightly broke the kiss, her forehead still barely touching Clarke’s, leaned in the other way, but she didn’t go for another kiss. She gently rubbed the tip of her nose against Clarke’s and went for her ear instead.  
“May we meet again.” She whispered with the softest voice, then she slowly started pulling away, opening her eyes, gaze searching Clarke’s intensively. The music started to fade in the background as she turned around. She didn’t go back on stage. She went straight for the locker room. The fans erupted in cheers and applause as another member of the band thanked them for their support. They all followed their vocalist after that.

            Clarke made her way to the bar somehow and ordered a shot of tequila. While she felt the burn in her throat and stomach, she grabbed a napkin and asked the barman for a pen. She quickly wrote on it.  
“Holy mother of…. Clarke!” Octavia ran up to her.  
“Don’t even start.” Clarke ignored her and faced Lincoln. “Could you make sure she gets this?” she asked, handing the napkin over.  
“Of course.” Lincoln said with a grin spreading on his face, took the napkin and left in a hurry to fulfill Clarke's wish.  
“I can’t blame you, she’s hot.” Raven said teasingly, but not really.  
“She’s so much more than that.” Clarke sighed.  
“Did her tongue tell you that during the one make out session you had?” Octavia laughed.  
“Actually yes.” Clarke responded, sticking her tongue out. “Can we go now?”  
“Nope.” Octavia said quickly. “We’re waiting on Anya, who’s the keyboardist and Indra, she plays the electric guitar. And of course Gustus is coming as well.”  
Clarke wanted to ask about the vocalist, but decided against it. Octavia caught on quickly.  
“Lexa’s not coming.” She said winking at Clarke. “She’s a loner, just like you.”  
_Lexa_ Clarke repeated in her head _suits her… mysterious._

Gustus gave the napkin to Lexa. Lincoln promised free drinks on him for the night to return the favor. She waited until her colleagues were gone to open it up.  
  
_May we meet again_  
_1-800-273-8255_  
  
She carefully folded the napkin, put it in the back pocket of her jeans and for the first time since she could remember she left a concert with a smile on her face and hope in her heart she thought she’d never have again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • the phone number is actually the national suicide lifeline for the US
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> This was my first AU ^^  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ♥  
> (and dang it's 4 am again and I need to be at work by 8 lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out a few things about Lexa while hanging out with her band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add another chapter to this since all of you were saying I should continue ^^  
> Thanks for the amazing reviews! They keep me going! You guys are awesome ♥

            Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Wick were waiting outside the pub for the band members to join them for the rest of the night.  
“Clarke you lucky son of a bitch…” Octavia started again with the stupidest grin on her face, but thankfully for Clarke the door backstage opened up in that second so the girl was cut off.  
“You guys ready to go?” Gustus asked with a head motion toward Lincoln.  
“We’ve been ready all night.” Lincoln responded winking back at him.  
“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy our performance?” Gustus raised an eyebrow playfully at his best friend.  
“No heavens, you guys rocked! This concert was wicked!” Octavia jumped in on her boyfriend’s defense.  
“What she really meant was Lexa’s performance was wicked.” Raven laughed, poking Clarke with her elbow.  
“Can we just please go?” Clarke asked rolling her eyes at them.  
“Yes, let’s go. We still need to drop of our equipment.” Indra said and started walking toward a marine blue van which was Gustus’, but mostly the band’s especially when they were on tour.

            After they finished filling the trunk with their stuff Gustus got in the driver’s seat with Lincoln next to him. The whole ride they were talking about the martial arts class they took together. Wick, Raven and Octavia sat in the middle and shared their opinions about the amazing atmosphere at the concert. Clarke was sitting in the back, next to Anya, who was looking at her phone and Indra, who was staring out the window. So she did the same thing. She had nothing to say anyway, her head was still spinning because of what happened merely 10 minutes ago.  
As she was looking at the world passing her by quickly in the review mirror, she saw Lexa’s green eyes burning in her head and she remembered the gentle kiss that was still lingering on her lips. There was something about the girl that made her feel uneasy, but comfortable at the same time. It was weird and kind of mysterious. No person has ever made her feel that way.  
  
“Clarke.” She heard Octavia say her name after clearing her throat. Everyone was already out of the van, waiting for her to get out as well. It took her a few seconds to snap out of it after blinking a few times in confusion.  
“Oh right, sorry.” She added quickly while trying to get out as fast as possible.  
“She really got to you didn’t she?” Raven looked at her quite seriously with a gentle smile on her face. Clarke didn’t know what to say.  
“Leave the girl alone.” Indra said while passing them by after she grabbed her guitar from the trunk. Lincoln helped Anya with her keyboard and Gustus carried as much as he could of his drum set, because Wick was too busy holding Raven’s hand, as they all started walking toward a 7 story building.  
  
The drummer’s apartment on the third floor was not too big, not too fancy, but comfortable enough for all of them to gather there. Clarke took a seat on a chair next to a coffee table in the living room. Octavia, Raven and Wick jumped on the sofa in front of it.  
“Does anyone want coffee?” Anya peeked her head out from behind the kitchen door, while Lincoln and Gustus left to get the rest of the equipment from the van.  
“Yes, please!” screamed the three sitting and joking around on the sofa.  
“What about you?” Anya looked at Clarke.  
“Ahm no, thank you.” She said quickly and Anya’s head disappeared behind the wall.  
Clarke kept on studying the flat in silence while the others were laughing loudly at every stupid joke Wick cracked. This went on for a few minutes, Lincoln and Gustus arriving with and leaving to get more stuff out of the car. Clarke couldn’t shake the image of Lexa’s eyes out of her head. There was something so special about them. She found herself longing to see them again. Soon, hopefully.  
“Coffee’s ready!” Anya yelled from the kitchen. This made Clarke snap out of it a bit, so she got up and went into the kitchen to grab it.  
“I’ll take it to them.” She said, entering the room. Indra was sitting at the table cleaning her guitar, while Anya was standing in front of the counter preparing the coffee with sugar and cream.  
“You sure you don’t mind?” Anya asked as she looked up at her. Clarke shook her head and grabbed the tray with the hot beverages on it.  
“Thanks!” Anya yelled after her as she exited the room.  
  
She put the drinks on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Her friends didn’t even look at her, they were way too amused as Wick kept on telling funny stories. She was glad her friends were having such a good time. She smiled at them as she went back to the kitchen again.  
“Can I have a glass of water, please?” She asked as she entered the room. Anya got up from the table sitting next to Indra and she opened a wall cabinet to grab a glass. Then she opened the fridge and poured cold, mineral water in it.  
“Tap water would’ve been fine.” Clarke said quietly.  
“Don’t be silly.” Anya replied as she handed it to Clarke with a small smile on her face.  
“Thank you.” Clarke said returning the smile and was about to turn around.  
“Come join us.” Anya said as she started walking back to the table.  
“I’m Clarke by the way.” She said as she sat down next to them.  
“We know.” Indra said with no emotion on her face, first time looking up from her guitar.  
“Your friends won’t shut up about you.” Anya said with a bigger smile this time.  
“Oh.” Clarke replied in surprise, not really knowing what to say.  
“So how come you don’t hang out with them more often?” Indra asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
“You know, med school.” She said, taking a sip of the water in her hand.  
“That’s a good excuse.” Anya winked at her.  
“What about you guys? What are you studying?” She asked trying to keep the conversation alive. “I mean I don’t even know how old you all are.”  
“None of us went to college.” Anya laughed as she started. “We want to fully concentrate on the band and our musical careers. I’m 23, Indra and Gustus are 24 and Lexa is 21.”  
“Oh wow!” Clarke blurt as she chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?” Indra looked at her quickly.  
“No, nothing.” She shook her head almost in amusement. “I just never imagined your vocalist as the baby of the band.” She replied while she thought about the fact that the girl who kissed her that night was only two years older than her. She was kind of surprised though. She didn’t know what to expect. As she thought about her again, she realized Lexa looked much younger than her age, but still her posture and authority suggested otherwise.  
“For a second there I thought you were judging.” Indra said.  
“Oh God no! The fact that you all are chasing your dreams is quite admirable.” She said looking at them apologetically.  
“Tell that to our parents.” Anya burst out in a laugh.

            They sat in comfortable almost silence, as Octavia, Raven and Wick were still cracking up every 20 seconds in the other room. Anya was texting on her phone and Indra kept on polishing her guitar.  
“So you guys seem really close. How long have you been in a band together?” Clarke asked feeling kind of curious.  
“Eight years.” Indra said, not looking up.  
“Oh wow! So she joined the group when she was only 13?” Clarke asked in amazement.  
“No. Indra was singing the first two years. But then we crossed paths with Lexa when she was 15.” Anya replied.  
“How did that happen? She’s younger then you guys.” Clarke tilted her head, curiosity eating at her. “And how come she took your place?” She looked at Indra now.  
“She just then started dating my little sister, Costia.” Anya said with a sad smile. “And she’s a way more talented singer than Indra.” She grinned, sadness still in her eyes.  
“Yeah, she’s something else.” Indra admitted and smiled slightly under her breath, still looking down at her guitar.  
_That she is_ Clarke thought as she heard someone enter the room behind her.

“What are you guys up to?” Octavia asked walking up to them.  
“Clarke is interviewing us.” Anya said playfully.  
“Well I guess that’s what she has to do since she was lame enough to miss all of your gigs and not taking the opportunity to hang out with rock stars.” Octavia grinned.  
“Everyone ready to hit the club?” Lincoln asked as he entered the apartment.  
“What took you guys so long?” Octavia yelled asking.  
“We went back to the pub to get my car. I completely forgot about it in the madness of this amazing gig.” Lincoln laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in slight, playful embarrassment.  
“Let me change my shirt quickly.” Gustus said from behind him.  
“I wish Lexa was coming as well.” Wick said as he entered the kitchen following Octavia.  
“Yeah, what’s up with that chick anyway? She is so detached, she seems kind of out of it.” Raven said walking behind Wick.

Clarke felt something happening inside of her, something she couldn’t explain to herself. Suddenly her heart was racing, she could feel it in her throat. It got hard for her to swallow and her mouth was dry. She felt curios, just like Raven. She wanted to know as much as possible about the girl as she could. But somehow the way her friend talked about her pissed her off. She felt the need to jump in on the singer’s defense, but how could she. She didn’t even know her, she knew nothing about her. So she immediately felt stupid for feeling that way. She felt a little dizzy and confused as those green eyes were once again dancing in her head.  
“Leave the girl alone.” Gustus yelled from his room. And Clarke relaxed her fists that she didn’t even realize she had clenched.  
“Yeah give her a break.” Indra said as she got up. “She’s been through a lot.” She finished as she walked out of the kitchen, then out of the apartment.  
“Come on let’s go.” Gustus motioned with his hand toward them as he passed the kitchen door, Lincoln walking behind him.

            Clarke waited until all of them except Anya were gone to get up. She went to grab the coffee mugs, then came back and put them in the sink.  
“Thank you. You can just leave them there. Gus will clean them tomorrow.” Anya said as she put Clarke’s glass next to them.  
Anya walked out of the apartment, Clarke followed her.  
“What did Indra mean by ‘she’s been through a lot’?” Clarke asked curiosity lingering in her voice, while Anya locked the door.  
“Lexa had a rough childhood.” Anya replied as she turned around to look Clarke in the eye. “And something even worse happened to her not that long ago.” She finished and Clarke quickly recognized the sadness in her eyes.  
“It has something to do with your sister doesn’t it?” She said with melancholy in her voice.  
“She died 3 years ago.” Anya said turning her eyes to the ground.  
“Oh I’m so sorry… I didn’t meant to… I didn’t know…” Clarke said with remorse in her tone.  
“How did you figure it out?” Anya looked at her with a sad smile on her face, after a few seconds of silence.  
“You had the same look in your eyes as when you mentioned her before.” Clarke said, now her eyes turning to the ground.  
“You’re really good with people aren’t you?” Anya asked as she started walking down the stairs.  
“Yeah I can read them pretty well.” Clarke said as she followed her. “But it’s not always a blessing as you can see.” She continued apologetically.  
“Hey don’t worry about it, you didn’t know.” Anya smiled at her.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Clarke said sincerely.  
“Thank you.” Anya replied as she exited the building.

The others were waiting for them by the car.  
“I do hope you’ll get the chance to get to know her.” Anya said as they walked toward the others.  
_Oh I hope so as well_ Clarke replied in her head.  
“It’s interesting. I think you’d get along quite well.” She smiled at Clarke. Clarke returned the smile under her breath, but she could look Anya in the eye. She was blushing as she thought about maybe having a conversation with Lexa someday.  
“You care about her don’t you?” Anya asked as she saw the expression on Clarke’s face.  
“However weird that may sound right now… I do.” She finally looked up at Anya with a smile, her cheeks burning up.  
“It’s not that weird. She absolutely is a special kind of person. She has that effect on a lot of people.” Anya replied, but she continued when she saw the slightly worried, but mostly surprised look on Clarke’s face.  
“But you seem to have the same effect on her.” She grinned.  
“S you mean she doesn’t kiss a girl at every concert?” Clarke asked with embarrassment in her voice, cheeks still blushed.  
“Oh God no!” Anya blurt out in a laugh.  
“That’s good to know.” Clarke chuckled.  
“Just take care of her okay?” was the last thing Anya told her before she got in the van.

            They drove off to some club, Clarke was sure she’s been to a few times before. Nothing else unusual or unexpected happened that night. They were all drinking and dancing and having fun. All in all she had a good time. But more importantly her friends did and she was glad. Raven deserved every bit of happiness and laughter, especially on her birthday.  
Except Clarke was not really there. Her mind was far away. She still couldn’t shake the thought of Lexa out of her head. More so even now, after what Anya told her. She was curios and even though she felt bad for the girl, she knew she shouldn’t. The girl who kissed her was strong and brave. Or at least that’s what she wanted people to think of her. Clarke felt a yearning so deep, it made it hard for her to breath. She wanted to get to know the girl. Now that she knew a little bit about her, she definitely wanted it more than after the kiss. All she could think about were those green eyes, full of mysteries waiting to be unlocked and discovered. Her heart was racing, her head was pounding and her palms were sweating. And not just because of the amount of alcohol in her blood.

            Clarke got back to her place around 4am after Lincoln dropped her off, luckily. She was so glad she had no make-up on, she was in no mood to wash it off. She was drunk and her feet hurt and her head was heavy, the world spinning around her. Dressed as she was, she fell on her bed.  
_Lexa… what an ideal name for such flawless green eyes_ she thought as she slowly drifted off thinking about the depth of those mesmerizing eyes, to which she felt so connected since she met them a few hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most likely will add another chapter, about Clarke and Lexa finally meeting again, as soon as I've got time ^^  
> Please let me know what you thought about this one!  
> Also tell me if you find any mistakes so I can correct them


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully Clarke gave her her phone number so Lexa can text her

**9:00 A.M.**  
**Capitol Cafe**  
**101 Constitution Ave NW**

          That’s the first thing Clarke saw on her phone, when she wanted to check the clock the morning after. She blinked in confusion for a few seconds trying to clear her vision as well as her head, which was still pounding and spinning. It was a text message from an unknown number. It took another yawn for realization to hit her and she jumped out of bed as if someone had pinched her. The message could have only been from The Grounder girl who kissed her last night.

 _Holy shit_ she thought as she was trying to keep her balance. Of course she forgot to check the clock in her sudden surprise. So she picked her phone up again from next to her pillow.

**9:07 AM**

_You have got to be kidding me_ she screamed internally and ran into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and literally got scared. Her hair was a mess, dark circles under her eyes, her skin dry and pale and she was pretty much sure saliva covered the whole area surrounding her mouth.

 _Oh fuck it_ she said to herself just like last night as she thought about the fact that the café was more than an hour away from her place, walking distance. She needed to grab a taxi and quick!

Once again she tried to convince herself that it didn’t matter how she looked, only this time it was different. She did care, but she cared about getting there before Lexa left even more.

So she pulled her hair up in a messy bun, washed her face, brushed her teeth in a hurry and didn’t even bother changing clothes, she just ran out the front door after she grabbed her wallet and phone.

She called for a taxi while she rushed down the stairs. Right that moment she really hated the fact that she was living on the ninth floor with no elevator in the building. But this was the only place she could afford on her own being so close to campus. She was almost at the end of the stairs when her hangover got the best of her. Dizziness hit her and the next thing she knew she was scrapping the hard cement floor with her left elbow.

She shook her head trying not to pay any attention to the pain as she got up. She rushed out of the building. She scouted the area panicked and jumped in the taxi as soon as she spotted it.

The taxi couldn’t move fast enough for her satisfaction. Every second felt like a minute and every minute like an hour. Even though it was Saturday and safe to say early in the morning, she was still paranoid because of the possible traffic jam. She couldn’t sit still, she kept beating the rhythm on her knees with her fingertips as she counted. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought she had OCD.

The taxi finally reached its destination and she literally threw $15 at the driver as she got out as fast as she could shouting a _thank you_ in the meantime.

She still had a couple of short feet to run to reach the café, so she decided to take a quick glance at her phone to check the clock.

**9:27 AM**

After she locked the screen of her phone she bumped into someone just as she was about to enter with her head down trying desperately to find the back pocket of her jeans.

“Oh I’m so sorry…” She said quickly while trying to catch her breath.

“Do you always dress this sloppy or just when you’re about to meet me?” The person she bumped into cut her off in an instant.

She promptly looked up. The voice was not familiar, but the sentence made sense. Green eyes piercing into her gaze, one raised eyebrow and a smirk accompanying them.

“Do you always kiss random girls at your gigs?” Clarke spit back.

Lexa burst out in a laugh and Clarke was sure this was the second best thing she’s ever hear besides her angelic singing voice. She was desperately trying not to blush yet.

“Clarke.” She introduced herself holding a hand out.

“Clarke.” Lexa repeated as if she was tasting the sound of the name on her lips with a shy smile.

“Lexa.” She said while taking Clarkes hand.

Lexa’s hand was strong, firm, warm and slightly calloused, probably from playing the bass guitar. But it was still the softest touch she’s ever felt, as the brunette gently squeezed and shook her hand.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Clarke broke the silence, keeping the deep eye contact. “My phone was on silent and I was sleeping when you sent me that text message.” She continued apologetically.

“So you slept in the clothes you wore at my concert huh?” Lexa asked with a wistful half smile that now made Clarke blush.

“Yeah, I got in late. Early practically.” The blond scratched the back of her head feeling slightly awkward. And she was kind of surprised by the fact that Lexa remembered how she was dressed some 10 hours ago. And then she couldn’t help it, but stare at the girl standing close in front of her, examining her from head to toe.

Her chestnut brown hair was still braided in the same complicated way, just like last night. She had absolutely no make-up on and Clarke was amazed by the perfection of her clean, tan skin. Her eyes were an emerald green with a slight shade of hazel around the iris and the same immeasurable depth the blond girl could remember. She had a black leather jacket on, with a green plaid shirt matching her eyes. Her cargo khaki pants tucked into her black combat boots.

“Sorry about that. I should’ve assumed normal people sleep in on Saturday mornings.” She said with a sincerity in her voice that took Clarke by surprise.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said quickly feeling bad, but not really knowing why.

“So you don’t count as a normal person?” Clarke chuckled trying desperately to get back Lexa’s attention, who was now looking at the ground.

“I can’t really sleep.” She said lifting her head slowly, once again piercing Clarke’s eyes, with what she now recognized as remorse. She instantly knew what all of this was about and even though she was curios to find out more she could feel Lexa wasn’t ready to talk about it. How could she, they just met. So she decided to change the subject.

“You were about to leave.” Clarke said the first thing that came into her mind, but regretted it the second she did.

“Yeah, I thought maybe the napkin reached the wrong recipient.” Lexa replied, her features softening.

“I quoted you, remember?” The blond raised her eyebrows playfully.

“Right. But you were still late.” Lexa raised an eyebrow as well.

“I thought we agreed on the fact that it was your fault.” Clarke laughed and tried to point a finger at Lexa, but as she raised her left hand the world started spinning around her again and she lost her balance. Lexa reacted in an instant and grabbed Clarke by her elbow trying to hold her up so she wouldn’t fall. She winced in pain so Lexa quickly let go of her as soon as she was sure the girl in front of her could stand.

“You okay?” She took a step closer to Clarke with a worried expression.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just really didn’t want you to think I’m blowing you off and being hungover running down the stairs did not help at all.” Clarke frowned feeling a bit embarrassed.

“You could’ve just texted me back.” Lexa burst out in a laugh.

“Why were you drinking anyway?” She continued being way more serious this time, looking at Clarke intensely, which took her by surprise.

“I was kind of forced to. It was Raven’s birthday and your friends showed us a good time. Plus Lincoln paid for everyone’s drinks.” Clarke quickly enumerated her excuses, not really knowing why.

“Oh so you were out with the band?” Lexa shifted her body weight from one foot to the other as she seemed to be forcing herself to snap out of the seriousness from before. Clarke caught that.

“Yeah. How come you weren’t?” She asked trying to stay on topic.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

“You never really go, do you?” Clarke asked, searching for something in those green eyes.

They were now avoiding hers and she didn’t answer.

“Why?” Clarke couldn’t help it so she insisted.

Lexa took a step back.

“I hate alcohol. And I don’t like parties.” She shrugged her shoulders again, trying to hide the sadness on her face turning it into a stoic mask, but her eyes weren’t so quick to react. For a split second Clarke could see the same remorse in them as before.

 

Someone cleared their throat.

“Excuse me ladies. You’re blocking the entrance. Do you mind stepping aside?” Asked a waitress from behind Lexa with apologetic eyes and a smile on her face.

“Oh right, sorry!” Clarke reacted quickly, realizing how sucked into Lexa’s presence she really was, forgetting about time and space.

She rapidly grabbed the brunettes hand and dragged her into the café.

“I don’t know about you, but I definitely need a coffee.”

“I already had coffee.” Lexa replied.

Clarke stopped and turned around to face the singer, still holding her hand.

“I should’ve assumed you did. So what do you want to do?” she asked hopefully.

Lexa looked down at their hands holding and laced their fingers together.

“I never said I didn’t want to sit with you while you drink yours.” Lexa gave her that wistful half smile which made Clarke blush again.

And this time Lexa started gently pulling her toward a table which was sat next to a large window.

They were sitting one across from the other and while Clarke talked to the waitress, Lexa was gazing out the window, scouting the park on the other side of the street.

 

 

“So is Lexa short for something or?” Clarke asked after the waitress left.

“You really had to ask that didn’t you?” the brunette frowned.

“Alexandria and I hate it. Now you’re obligated to tell me your last name.” She quickly put the ball in Clarke’s court.

“Griffin.” She decided to go along with it.

“And what are you studying Clarke Griffin?” the vocalist now turned her head away from the window looking deep into her eyes like she always did.

“I’m in med school, Georgetown.” Clarke sighed.

“Wait a second. Griffin as in you are Abby Griffin’s daughter?” Lexa looked at her with wide eyes.

“You know about my mom?”

“Oh come on Clarke, everyone knows about your mom. She’s a world class surgeon.”

Starting from there Lexa interrogated her about college, her childhood, her friends, her mom and medicine for more than an hour. Time went by so quickly they didn’t even notice.

Clarke felt surprisingly more than comfortable. Even though she was the one talking most of the time, she was okay with that. She knew Lexa needed time to open up, so she was just glad she could spend time with her. She didn’t mind Lexa asking all the questions and she didn’t mind answering them. Mostly because Lexa was paying so much attention to every word that came out of her mouth as if her life depended on absorbing and remembering as much of it as possible. While the brunette was clearly memorizing every detail spoken, she was also studying Clarke’s every move, reaction and mimic, her green eyes never leaving the blue ones, curiously analyzing them for answers to questions not asked. Even though their conversation, or better said almost Clarke’s monologue turned into small talk, neither of them were bothered by it. Clarke could tell Lexa was comfortable like that in those moments and truth be told she wanted nothing more.

 

 

“You feel like taking a walk in the park after all of that?” Lexa asked her lips pulling up in a smile as she looked down on the side of the table in front of Clarke.

Two emptied coffee mugs, a glass with only the foam left behind from the banana smoothie and a plate with only the crumbs remaining after she devoured three grilled cheese sandwiches.

“Oh yes, please!” Clarke grinned feeling a little bit silly. But her hangover got the best of her and she couldn’t help it.

So Lexa suddenly got up and went straight to the waitress who has been serving Clarke. She talked to her for a few seconds then pulled her valet out of the back pocket of her pants and paid.

Then she went to the entrance, holding the door open and motioned with her head for Clarke to walk through it.

As the blonde girl walked past her, she grabbed her hand pulling the brunette after her.

“You didn’t have to pay for all of that.” Clarke said as they walked out.

“Nonsense. I woke you up. And besides, you had to pay for your taxi.” Lexa replied turning her head toward her, meeting her with a gentle smile.

“Thank you then!” Clarke answered as she intertwined their fingers and dropped her eyes to the ground because she felt the redness quickly climbing up her neck toward her cheeks, but she still returned the smile under her breath.

They crossed the street and took the longest walk Clarke could ever recall in complete silence.

That silence was anything but awkward. Neither of them felt the need to say something. It was just quite understanding that whatever all of this was, it was enough. Holding hands, fingers intertwined, palms slightly sweating, hearts racing, breaths stolen, eyes locking from time to time for long gazes then blue eyes suddenly studying the ground because of flushed cheeks.

Then rain started falling. And they didn’t really care but then Lexa checked her phone.

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed disappointed.

“What?” Clarke asked curiously.

“I’ve got band practice at 2.”

“What time is it?”

“12:47.”

“Oh so you should probably go.” Clarke responded with a slight disappointment in her voice.

“You mean we should probably go.” Lexa grind at her, but didn’t let her respond. She took off her jacket and put it above them as a shelter from the rain which was by then pouring, pulling Clarke closer. She called for a taxi.

They had to wait for about 10 minutes. During this time Lexa was holding Clarke as close as possible so her jacket could cover them both, but mainly the blonde. It got cold and Clarke was shivering so Lexa was gently rubbing her back and shoulders to keep her warm. When the taxi arrived she got out from under the jacket, walked Clarke to the car and opened the door for her to get in.

“Where do you live?” Lexa asked when she got in next to her.

“3515 R Street NW.” She responded slightly surprised.

“You don’t have to take me home.” She said after the taxi drove off.

“I insist.” Lexa smiled at her.

The sudden change from cold to warmth, full stomach and her hangover pulled all the tiredness accumulated in her body out and she suddenly felt really sleepy. So Clarke put her head on Lexa’s shoulder and the brunette pulled her closer, putting her arm around her.

This time Clarke wished for the taxi to never reach its destination.

 

 

“Please wait here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Lexa told the driver when they arrived and she got out of the car, holding the door open for Clarke as she got out as well.

 

 

“No elevator huh?” Lexa laughed after they got to the ninth floor.

“It sucks I know, I’m sorry.” Clarke replied apologetically, trying to catch her breath.

“No need to be sorry, it’s a good workout right?” the brunette grind again.

“Yeah like you need it.” Clarke chuckled as she just realized Lexa wasn’t gasping for air like she was.

 

 

“Why do you hate your name?” Clarke asked feeling curios, as she stopped in front of her apartment’s door.

Lexa’s features shifted as she stopped and she abruptly dropped her eyes to the ground and shrugged her shoulders.

Clarke decided to let it go for now.

“You can tell me next time.” Clarke exclaimed with a grin on her face.

Lexa’s eyes shot up in an instant piercing hers again.

“Next time?” She raised an eyebrow and added that half smile of hers to it.

“What? You thought you were going to get away with what you did last night so easily?” Clarke raised her eyebrows in a provoking but playful way.

“You mean this?”

And Clarke didn’t even have time to close her eyes.

Lexa pulled her in for the kiss the same way as last time, only faster.

Everything was the same. The kiss itself, slow and gentle and passionate. Their feelings, all over the place, their hands not able to contain them and excessively showing them by all the touching and pulling closer. As close as humanly possible.

After a few long seconds Lexa was the one who broke the kiss. But she didn’t pull away right then. She rested her forehead on Clarke’s while the blonde girl silently gasped for air. Green eyes tenderly looked at blue ones, their fingers intertwined beside them. Clarke smiled at her shyly.

“May we meet again.” Lexa said once again as she pulled away and by the time Clarke got back to reality to respond Lexa was already headed down the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long to write!  
> I think I had what you call a writer's block...  
> You can thank the girl I have a crush on for my newly found inspiration haha!  
> Although I feel like it's not quite as okay as my previous chapters, I still hope you all enjoyed it ^^  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> And thank you for all the kudos and comment so far, they are greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
